


Valentinstag 2016

by Deadmans_Tales



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belts, Blindfolds, Crossdressing, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of figging, Oral Sex, Spanking, Trans!Grell, Transgender, Transsexual, Twincest, Weasley twins, chainsaw, mtf
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmans_Tales/pseuds/Deadmans_Tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dies sind meine Valentins-One-Shots für 2016.</p><p>Fandom Harry Potter:<br/>Zwillinge.<br/>Zwei annähernd identische Körper.<br/>Zwei Menschen, die eine Einheit zu bilden scheinen.<br/>Doch sind sie wirklich in jeder Hinsicht so gleichartig?<br/>Oder ist es mehr ein Hin und Her, eine Frage des Ausgleichs, der zwischen ihnen herrscht?<br/>Twincest ; Rating: Explicit</p><p>Fandom One Piece:<br/>Sanji und Zorro, eine Hass-Liebe, wie sie im Buche steht.<br/>Moment mal -- Liebe?!</p><p>Fandom Black Butler:<br/>Grelle ist am Valentinstag auf der Suche nach einem besonderen Menschen.<br/>Bei zweien versucht sie es und es ist ein Reinfall.<br/>Einen Volltreffer landet nur einer -- knallhart mit einem Gürtel.<br/>Findet heraus wer!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twin Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zwillinge.  
> Zwei annähernd identische Körper.  
> Zwei Menschen, die eine Einheit zu bilden scheinen.  
> Doch sind sie wirklich in jeder Hinsicht so gleichartig?  
> Oder ist es mehr ein Hin und Her, eine Frage des Ausgleichs, der zwischen ihnen herrscht?  
> Twincest ; Rating: Explicit
> 
> Warnung:  
> Detailreich, erwachsene Weasleyzwillinge (irgendwann zwischen Band 5-7)

( ♥ Fandom : Harry Potter ♥ )

**_ Twin Fire: _ **

Zarte Küsse auf der hellen, von Sommersprossen gezierten Haut von Fred, ließen den rothaarigen Jungen erschaudern. Eine feuchte Zunge zog ihren Weg von seinem linken Hüftgelenk nach oben, unterhalb seines Bauchnabels.  
Während sich langsam Gänsehaut über seinen Körper breitete, stellten sich auch seine kleinen, rosigen Nippel neugierig auf und ragten George, der vor ihm stand entgegen.  
Der ältere Zwilling grinste, als er seinen Bruder leise keuchen hörte und strich vorsichtig mit den Fingern über die empfindlichen Knubbel, bevor er den Jüngeren in einen intensiven Kuss zog.

Fred stöhnte gegen die Lippen seines Bruders.  
"George!", kam es zitternd von ihm, als sie sich wieder lösten.  
Seine Augen waren verbunden, die Hände nach oben, an die Vorhangstange im Schlafzimmer ihres Apartments in der Winkelgasse gebunden.  
George lachte leise. "Wenn Mummy nur wüsste", flüsterte er und Fred zuckte zusammen. An ihre Mutter wollte er in diesem Moment nun wirklich nicht denken.  
"Was denkst du würde sie dir sagen, was für ein böser Junge du bist?"  
Aber Fred musste trotz der unpassenden Gedanken, die sich in seinem Kopf ausbreiteten, grinsen.  
"Aber da sie nicht da ist, um dich zu bestrafen.. Sollte ich das vielleicht tun?"  
Sofort wichen Freds Gedanken an seine Mutter und die Streiche, die er oft genug mit seinem Bruder gespielt hatte. Stattdessen atmete er wieder schneller vor Aufregung und konnte fühlen, wie sein halbsteifer Schwanz interessiert zuckte.

"Warte!", hielt er George, der sich bereits von ihm abgewandt hatte, trotzdem auf und der ältere Zwilling trat zurück vor ihn, nahm sein Gesicht vorsichtig in beide Hände und küsste ihn zärtlich, wieder und wieder.  
Fred sah einfach zu süß aus, wenn er dort stand und gefesselt war. So schüchtern und hilflos -- George musste ihn einfach berühren und lieb haben.  
"Was ist?", fragte er schließlich leise, die Arme um Freds Mitte gelegt und den Kopf auf seine Schulter.  
"Wir haben ausgemacht, dieses Mal nichts hartes zu machen, George", murmelte er nervös und drängte seinen nackten Körper näher gegen den angezogenen seines Zwillings. George schmunzelte. Nicht, dass sie oft harte Sachen machen würden. Es war trotz allem eine Seltenheit, dass er Fred fesselte und dann auch noch eine Peitsche oder andere Gemeinheiten hervorholte.

Aber sein gefesseltes Ebenbild hatte Recht: Er hatte ihm versprochen, dass es dieses Mal kein Spiel um Macht war, sondern ein langsames Erkunden werden sollte.  
Vorsichtig knabberte er an Freds Ohrläppchen.  
Trotz allem konnte der Jüngere nicht leugnen, dass der Gedanke ihn anmachte. Sein bebender Körper sprach Bände!  
"Ich sollte dir den Hintern versohlen, du süßer--", er raubte ihm einen weiteren Kuss, "Bengel", versuchte er es trotzdem.  
Einen Moment lang schwieg Fred, dann kam ein leises, piepsiges "Okay", von ihm.  
George hätte beinahe gelacht.  
Aber genau das meinte er. Sobald er Fred gefesselt hatte, wurde er schüchtern. Dafür brauchte er nicht einmal Bänder, es reichte, wenn er es mental, mithilfe eines Spiels tat. Er wusste, was sein Bruder die meiste Zeit fühlte.

Langsam band er seinen Zwilling los, welcher sich die Gelenke, an denen sich die Spuren der Bänder abzeichneten, rieb und das Tuch, das er vor seine Augen gebunden hatte, wegziehen wollte, doch er hielt ihn auf.  
Stattdessen führte er ihn vorsichtig zu ihrem Bett, setzte sich und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß, so dass sie Angesicht zu Angesicht saßen.  
Vorsichtig betasteten Freds Hände den Körper vor sich, orientierten sich langsam, bis er sich wagte, sich seinem Bruder, der ihn an der Mitte hielt, entgegenzulehnen.  
Langsam strichen Georges Hände über seinen Rücken hinauf, während Fred seinen Hals küsste. Irgendwann trafen seine Finger auf die Brustwarzen des Jüngeren und zart kniff er hinein und zog daran, was Fred einen leisen Schrei entlockte und keuchen ließ, sobald er sie wieder losließ und sanft streichelte, um sie zu beruhigen.

"Was machst du mit mir?", fragte Georges Zwilling halb lachend, aber George antwortete nicht.  
Ein bestimmender Kuss ließ sein Spiegelbild, das noch immer die Augen mit einem dunkelblauen Tuch verbunden hatte, erkennen, wie ernst diese Sache war und wieder schüchtern werden.  
Etwas nervös klammerte Fred sich an seinem Bruder fest. Seine Nackenhaare waren aufgestellt und er bekam Gänsehaut, während Georges kühle Fingerspitzen seinen unteren Rücken berührten, immer wieder, nur hauchfein auf und ab fuhren und nur am Rande seinen Hintern berührten.  
Dabei war er doch so aufgeregt, so ungeduldig!

Die Art und Weise, wie ihm immer wieder der Atem stockte, verriet George das selbe und er grinste fast schon unheilverkündend, während er schließlich fest an die zwei weißen Backen griff und sie knetete.  
"Nimm die Augenbinde ab", flüsterte er seinem Zwilling ins Ohr, der auf seinem Schoß saß und sich seinem Griff leise stöhnend entgegenreckte.

Mit zitternden Händen griff er nach dem Knoten und löste ihn, legte seinen Kopf aber sofort wieder auf Georges Schulter und biss sanft hinein, während dessen Finger zwischen seine Backen glitten.  
"Oh Merlin, George! Ich halt das nicht aus", flüsterte er und eine sanfte Röte breitete sich über seine Wangen aus, während er um seine Fassung rang.  
Georges Mund verzog sich wieder zu einem versauten Lächeln, aber er wollte es nicht zu weit treiben.  
"Leg dich über meinen Schoß, du warst ein böser Junge!", raunte er und brachte Fred damit zu einem leisen Wimmern, während er sich beeilte, den Forderungen seines Bruders nachzukommen.  
Sein harter Schwanz rieb verlockend an Georges Schenkeln, doch er zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben, während die Hand seines Bruders über seinen Hintern glitt und ihn mal hier, mal da drückte.

Dann traf ihn der erste Schlag.  
Ganz sachte nur, mehr ein sanfter Klaps, aber dennoch fuhr Fred zusammen und stieß die Luft aus, die er so angespannt angehalten hatte und gleichzeitig mit der reflexartigen Bewegung stieß sein Glied gegen das Bein seines Bruders.  
"Fünfzehn", erklärte dieser ruhig, als würde das alles sagen und fügte unbeirrt hinzu: "Danach sehen wir, ob du es wirklich nicht härter willst."  
Fred winselte, als er das hörte. Er war sich sicher, dass George in der Lage war, ihn dazu zu bringen, nach "Mehr!" und "Fester!" zu betteln, wenn er wollte.  
Er nickte und wieder begann die Hand, seinen Po zu streicheln und zu kneten.  
Der erste richtige Schlag erschreckte ihn nicht einmal so, wie der kleine Klaps von vorhin und doch stieß er die „Eins“ mit aufgeregter klingender Stimme hervor, als er geplant hatte.

Sanft streichelte George sanft über die Stelle, bevor er wieder zuschlug, dieses Mal auf die andere Pobacke.  
Nach 5 Hieben hatte Freds Hintern schon den schönen Ton eines leichten Rosas und brannte etwas.  
Wieder begann George darüber zu streichen und genoss das Gefühl von Freds Schwanz, der noch immer gegen ihn drückte.  
Langsam machte ihn dieses Gefühl, wenn er sich bei jedem Schlag reflexartig gegen ihn bewegte, selbst ungeduldig.  
Sanft schob er seinen Bruder von seinem Schoß und bedeutete ihn, sich vor ihn auf den Boden zu knien, den Hintern zu ihm.  
Auch George zog sich nun aus. Nur seine Unterhosen, durch die sich bereits sein leichter Ständer abzeichnete, ließ er an und setzte sich wieder auf die Bettkante.  
Dann hob er seine beiden Beine an und Fred schrie erschrocken und lachend auf. „Was machst du da, George? Ich verlier noch das Gleichgewicht!“

Der ältere Zwilling antwortete nicht, sonder legte je einen Fuß neben seine Hüften und zog Fred rückwärts, bis dieser mit dem Unterleib auf seinen Schoß zu liegen kam und sein hartes Glied direkt an dem von George lag.  
Ein Keuchen entkam nun auch dem Älteren und er rieb seine Schenkel aneinander, den Schwanz seines Bruders dazwischengeklemmt.

Fred, der seinen Oberkörper auf den Ellbogen abgestützt hatte, sank im Angesicht dieser Sensation noch weiter vorne über und präsentierte George so gleichzeitig seinen Hintern noch ein Stückchen besser.  
Dadurch, dass seine Beine nun gespreizt waren, konnte er sogar sein kleines Arschloch hervorblitzen sehen und spuckte etwas Speichel darauf, bevor er mit einem Finger zwischen die zart geröteten Backen fuhr und dagegendrückte.  
Es dauerte nur einen Moment, bis Fred ihm Einlass gewährte und leise stöhnte, während sein Bruder sanft seine Rosette massierte und ihn fingerte.  
„Noch ein bisschen mehr, dann könnten wir es mit Figging--“, wollte er vorschlagen, doch Fred wich fast sofort nach vorne aus. „Hör bloß auf!“, antwortete er und funkelte seinen Bruder an.

Grinsend zog George seine Finger zurück und gab ihm wieder einen Klaps auf den Po.  
„Schon gut, du kleiner Feigling“, meinte er augenzwinkernd. „Wollte dich doch nur ein bisschen ärgern.“  
Fred schnaubte und rutschte zurück in Position, wo George ihn wieder streichelte.  
„Du hast zu zählen vergessen“, murmelte der kurz darauf leise und beugte sich vor, um sein Schulterblatt zu küssen. „Du weißt, was das bedeutet, nicht?“ „Nochmal von vorne?“, fragte Fred schüchtern und war wieder zurück in seiner Rolle, während er errötend über die Schultern zu seinem Bruder aufblickte.  
George nickte und seufzend ließ Fred seinen Kopf wieder sinken.  
„Eins!“, begann er wieder, als ihn dieses Mal ein festerer Schlag auf seinen bereits geröteten Hintern traf und stöhnte, als er reflexartig auswich und sein Schwanz dabei gegen den seines Zwillings stieß.

Das machte das ganze nur umso intensiver und nach den nächsten acht Schlägen, die langsam leichte Handabdrücke auf seiner ehemals weißen Haut hinterließen, war sein Schwanz beinhart und Lusttropfen, die von Georges Unterhose aufgefangen wurden, perlten von seiner geschwollenen Spitze.  
Statt auszuweichen rieb er sich nun geradezu am Ständer seines Bruders und jeder einzelne Schlag, der seinen Arsch weiter zum brennen brachte, ließ ihn zucken und stöhnen.

„Fuck!“, stöhnte Fred. „Fuck, George, ich halt es nicht mehr aus!“  
Ein weiterer Schlag traf seine prallen Backen.  
Er wimmerte und keuchte ein atemloses: „Härter!“  
Das ließ sich sein Zwilling nicht zweimal sagen und die nächsten Schläge prasselten so schnell und hart auf ihn ein, dass er nicht einmal mehr mitzählen konnte.  
Leise schrie er und versteckte seinen Kopf zwischen Georges Beinen.  
Das Brennen und leichte Stechen, das ihn nur erahnen ließ, wie rot sein Hintern sein musste, ließ ihn beinahe wahnsinnig werden.

Keuchend rutschte er vom Schoß seines Bruders und stand mit wackeligen Beinen auf.  
Dann stürzte er sich auf ihn.  
Ein feuchter, leidenschaftlicher Kuss nach dem anderen entbrannte zwischen ihnen, während Fred, der nun die Oberhand hatte, versuchte Georges letztes Kleidungsstück von seinem Körper zu zerren.  
Als es ihm endlich gelang, hielt er schwer atmend inne, kniend zwischen den Beinen seines Ebenbilds und leckte sich über die Lippen, während er das Prachtstück, das zwischen Georges Beinen aufragte, fixierte.  
Sein Blick war verhangen, als er sich nach unten beugte und mit der Zungenspitze die Unterseite entlang hochfuhr, den ganzen Weg von seinem Sack bis zu der Spitze, nur um letztere dann mit etwas, das einem innigen Zungenkuss glich, zu umschließen.

George schrie fast, während seine Hände beinahe intuitiv den Weg in Freds rotes Haar fanden, seinen Kopf nach unten drückten, mehr, mehr, machs mir!  
Er hörte sich selbst kaum betteln, während Fred sich auf seine Weise rächte, ihn fast bis zum Kommen lutschte, saugte und leckte, nur um dann aufzuhören.

Mit pochendem Körper fiel George zurück auf ihr Bett, rang nach Atem und zuckte zusammen, als er das schnappende Geräusch einer Plastiktube hörte.  
Sekunden später war Fred wieder über ihm und er wusste, was jetzt kam, fühlte den feuchten Schwanz, der an seinem Schenkel rieb und die noch viel feuchteren Finger, die gegen seinen Eingang drängten, während er langsam seine Beine weiter spreizte und anhob und sich zu entspannen versuchte, während sein Zwilling ihn fingerte, sanft das Gleitmittel in ihm verteilte und ihn dehnte, bis er sich über ihn beugte und vorsichtig in ihn glitt.  
Es dauerte kurz, bis er tiefer dringen konnte, dann schlangen sich Georges Arme um ihn und Fred küsste seinen Bruder, hörte ihn stöhnen und wie sein Körper sich um ihn drängte, als würde er ihn umarmen.

Lange Minuten war das Schlafzimmer von Kussgeräuschen, dem leisen Quietschen des Betts, lauter werdenden Stöhnen und schneller werdenden Atem erfüllt, bevor George seine Fingernägel in Freds Rücken krallte, seinen Kopf zurücklehnte und immer wieder seinen Namen flüsterte, während Fred ihn hielt, ihn fickte, ihn wichste, während George sich immer schneller gegen ihn bewegte, bis aus dem Flüstern plötzlich ein langgezogener Schrei gefolgt von lautstarkem Gebettel und Gestöhne wurde.  
George bäumte sich unter ihm auf, unter seiner Berührung und seinen Stößen und Fred schaffte es, ihn einen Moment zu betrachten, diesen wundervollen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, auf seinem Körper, bevor er selbst von einer heißen Welle übermannt wurde und kurz darauf zitternd auf Georges Brust zusammensank.

Einige Minuten lang lagen sie einfach nur so da. Schwer atmend, all ihrer Kräfte beraubt, vier Hände, die hauchzart über zwei verausgabte Körper strichen und Gänsehaut auf ihnen hinterließen.  
Dann wurde es zu kalt, nach der Hitze, die sie in ihrem Gefecht empfunden hatten und Fred kroch von George, stand auf, um seine Hose zu suchen und während er sich vornüberbeugte, huschte ein Lächeln über Georges Lippen.  
Zumindest dort, auf dem sexy Hintern, den Fred ihm unbewusst entgegenreckte, hatte sich ihre Hitze gehalten.  
Langsam trat er hinter ihn, und küsste ihn.  
„Ich liebe dich, Freddy“, hauchte er gegen seinen Hals.  
„Ich dich auch“, entgegnete der Jüngere, bevor ihn ein weiterer Klaps traf und er zusammenzuckte.  
„Frohen Valentinstag“, grinste George und ging dann nackt, wie er war aus dem Raum, ließ Fred verwundert, mit roten Wangen und dieser Schüchternheit, die er so süß fand, zurück.

 


	2. Pasta Spirelli con Marimo (Spiralnudeln mit Mooskugeln)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji und Zorro, eine Hass-Liebe, wie sie im Buche steht.  
> Moment mal -- Liebe?!
> 
> Warnung:  
> Eventuell nicht zu 100 Prozent "in Character", verstörter Ruffy, nichtsahnender Koch, perverser Säbelrassler, all about Namis Unterhose

( ♥ Fandom : One Piece ♥ )

 ** _Pasta Spirelli con Marimo_**  
_(Spiralnudeln mit Mooskugeln)_

"Nami Liebling! Robin Herz!", rief ein liebestrunken torkelnder Koch mit blonden Haaren und balancierte dabei ein voll beladenes Tablett zu den beiden jungen Frauen, die an Board der Thousand Sunny im Schatten eines Sonnenschirms saßen und sich unterhielten.  
Vor beiden platzierte er einen frisch gemixten Cocktail, der verführerisch nach Kokos und Ananas duftete und ein kunstvoll verziertes Cremetörtchen.

Beide lächelten sich an und bedanken sich bei ihm für diese Aufmerksamkeit, was Sanji lachen und beinahe tanzen ließ.  
Erst eine tiefe Stimme, die hinter ihm erklang, ließ ihn wieder normal werden.

„Hey, Löffelschwinger! Hast du noch was über?“, fragte der muskulöse Schwertkämpfer, der hinter ihm stand und dem seine Sake Flasche leer gegangen war.  
„Verschwinde, Spinatkopf, das ist nur für die Ladys, verstanden!?“, fuhr der Koch ihn an und Zorro zog missbilligend eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Jetzt komm schon, es ist heiß hier draußen! Bring mir wenigstens eine neue Flasche Sake“, meinte er, doch Sanji kochte.  
„Bin ich dein Dienstmädchen oder was?!“, biss er zurück und stampfte fluchend davon, um doch zu tun, was der Grünhaarige gesagt hatte.  
Zorro sah ihm hinterher und grinste.  
„Dienstmädchen, hä? Würde ganz gut passen“, murmelte er leise zu sich selbst und Robin, die es gehört hatte lachte leise.

Erschrocken fuhr er herum und blickte sie kurz mit undefinierbarem Gesichtsausdruck an, bevor er eine Ausrede murmelte und zurück an seinen Platz an der Reling ging, wo er einnickte, bis Sanji plötzlich vor ihm stand und ihm die Flasche gekühlten Sake reichte.  
„Du könntest mir nachher mal beim Gemüse schälen helfen, statt hier immer nur faul herumzuhängen, Brokkoli, hörst du?“, grummelte er und Zorro sah zu ihm auf, während er die Flasche entgegennahm.  
„Ja, vielleicht. Schon klar, dass du nicht einmal damit selbst fertig wirst“, antwortete er.  
„Und sowas nennt sich Koch.“  
Sanji sah ihn von oben herab nur wütend an, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. Stattdessen stellte er sich neben Zorro an die Reling und rauchte ohne ein weiteres Wort seine Zigarette fertig, während der Schwertkämpfer gierig aus der Reiswein Flasche trank.  
Bevor er ging, warf er Zorro noch einen vielsagenden Blick zu, den dieser aber zu ignorieren schien.

Als es langsam zu dämmern begann und Ruffy das erste Mal bemerkte, dass er langsam hungrig werde und wo Sanji sei, machte er sich auf den Weg, um den Blonden zu finden.  
In der Küche, beim Schneiden einer Stange Lauch fand er ihn.  
„Schmalzbraue, der Käpt'n hat Hunger!“, dröhnte er, doch Sanji legte nur sein Messer beiseite und grinste vielsagend.  
Als er hinter sich griff, um den Knoten seiner Schürze zu lösen, hielt Zorro ihn auf.  
„Lass das. Ich will heute ein Dienstmädchen“, raunte er und hielt Sanjis Hand fest.  
Der jüngere, Blonde sah ihn kurz entsetzt an, bevor ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg.  
„Hör auf zu spinnen, Spinatkopf“, murmelte er und zog seine Zigarettenschachtel aus der Hosentasche, doch auch die nahm Zorro ihm weg und drängte ihn gegen die Theke.  
„Ich meine es ernst, Lachsröllchen. Ich will keinen Widerspruch hören, verstanden?“

Sanji hielt die Luft an.  
Was dachte sich dieser Blödmann nur?  
„Und wie willst du das anstellen, Dickschädel? Hast du schon einmal daran gedacht, dass ich nicht mal ein Mädchen bin?“, fragte er etwas gereizt, aber vielmehr kleinlaut.  
„Das“, erwiderte Zorro, „Können wir ändern.“  
Seine Schwerter klirrten und Sanji wurde kreideweiß.  
„Verpiss dich, du verdammter Messerfuchtler!“, schimpfe er und schob ihn von sich weg.  
Zorro lachte laut, zückte seine Schwerter und mit wenigen Hieben lag der Lauch, an dem Sanji gerade noch geschnitten hatte, in feinen Scheiben auf dem Hackbrett.  
„Und jetzt zu dir“, raunte Zorro und sein Haramaki, an dem die Schwerter hingen, fiel klirrend zu Boden.  
Kurz darauf machte er sich auch an Sanjis Sachen zu schaffen.

Erst als der Koch nur noch mit Schürze bekleidet vor ihm stand, war er zufrieden.  
Ehe Sanji sich versah, hatte der Grünhaarige seine Klamotten an sich genommen und wollte ihn alleine in der Küche zurücklassen. Da fing er an ihn zu beschimpfen.  
„Gib mir meine Sachen zurück, Mooskopf! Du weißt genau, warum ich dir gesagt habe, dass du hierherkommen und mir helfen sollst! Wenn du keine Lust hast, ist das eine Sache, aber du kannst mir nicht einfach meine Sachen ausziehen und dann damit wegrennen, verstanden?! Gib sie mir zurück!“  
Zorro grinste nur und meinte, er müsse sich wohl etwas anderes zu tragen suchen.

 

Wütend und bis auf die Schürze nackt, blieb Sanji in der Küche zurück. So konnte er schlecht vor die Türe treten. Der einzige Weg war sich im Bauch des Schiffs Kleidung zu beschaffen.  
Und es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, dort hin zu kommen: Der Sevierlift.  
Beschämt und hoffend, dass sich dort niemand aufhalten würde, kletterte Sanji in den großen Kasten, der trotz allem immer noch so klein war, dass er sich zusammenkauern musste und tastete nach dem Knopf, der ihn in das Schlafzimmer, dass er sich mit Zorro, Ruffy und den anderen Männern teilte.  
Gerade noch konnte er seine Hand hineinziehen, dann fing die rasante Reise durch den Schacht auch schon an.

 

Mit klopfenden Herzen schob Sanji die Türe hoch und atmete aus.  
Franky musste einen Knall haben. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass sein Essen so etwas durchmachen musste, bevor jemand es genießen konnte und ausnahmsweise stand selbst ihm einmal der Angstschweiß auf der Stirn.  
Als er das dunkle, aber dennoch laute Lachen hörte, ließ er geschockt die Klappe wieder zufallen.  
„Verschwinde, Mooskopf!“, fauchte er, doch Zorro, der auf ihn gewartet hatte, lachte nur noch lauter.  
„Du wirst hier nichts zu anziehen finden“, erklärte er schließlich und entsetzt riss Sanji den Deckel wieder auf.  
„WAS?!? Was hast du mit meinen Sachen gemacht, du Blödmann?!“, wollte er aufgeregt wissen und zwängte sich heraus.  
„Versteckt“, gab Zorro nur lächelnd von sich.

„Komm schon“, fügte er schließlich hinzu. „Ich weiß doch, dass du es schon immer tun wolltest.“ „Was?“, fragte Sanji dieses Mal begriffsstutzig.  
Zorro deutete auf die Tür, die in den angrenzenden Raum führte.  
„Die Sachen der Mädels durchstöbern“, zwinkerte er und Sanji wurde rot.  
Es stimmte. Er schwärmte für Nami und Robin. Doch das, was er mit Zorro hatte, konnten sie ihm sicher nicht geben.  
Noch aufgeregter schlich unser Koch in das Mädchenzimmer und sah sich um.

 

♥OP♥

  
♥OP♥

 

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Ruffy ernsthaft Hunger bekommen.  
Leise öffnete er die Tür zur Küche einen Spalt breit und stellte erfreut und erstaunt gleichzeitig fest, dass sie verlassen war.  
Schnell trat er ganz ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
Die Erinnerung an die Fallen, die Sanji ihm stellte, um ihre Vorräte zu erhalten, waren noch frisch in seiner Erinnerung. Erst letzte Nacht hatten ihn zwei Bratpfannen, die aus dem Nichts gekommen zu sein schienen, gleichzeitig von links und rechts am Kopf getroffen und niedergehen lassen.  
„SANJI??“, rief er unschuldig und wartete auf eine Antwort. Als nichts kam, erschien das übliche breite Grinsen, das verkündete, dass er nichts gutes im Sinn hatte, auf seinem Gesicht und er trat vor die Vorratsschränke.

 

♥OP♥

  
♥OP♥

 

Sanji hatte seinen Kopf gerade zwischen Namis Unterhosen vergraben und hielt einen von Robins Strapsen in der Hand, als der Schwertkämpfer hinter ihm eintrat, um zu sehen, was er so lange trieb.  
Als er Sanjis entzückten Gesichtsausdruck sah, fing er wieder an schallend zu lachen, was den Koch aus seiner Ekstase riss und wütend aufspringen ließ.  
„Du perverser Säbelrassler!“, schauzte er ihn an, doch Zorro lachte nur noch lauter, deutete auf seinen Schritt und prustete: „Löffelschwinger!“  
Errötend sah Sanji auf seinen „Löffel“, der hinter der Schürze sichtbar in die Luft ragte und sie noch weiter anhob.  
Dann trat der Grünhaarige neben ihn und griff in die Wäscheschublade ihrer Navigatorin, um einen Spitzenschlüpfer herauszuziehen.  
„Der ist doch nett“, stellte er fest und hielt ihn Sanji vor die Nase, der gleich noch beschämter aussah.  
„Probier ihn mal.“

Zitternd öffnete Sanji seine Schürze und Zorros Grinsen wurde breiter, als sie zu Boden fiel und ihm der Ständer des Blonden nun unverhüllt entgegenragte.  
Dann gab er ihm das Höschen in die Hand und Sanji hielt es auf. „Da pass ich nie rein“, gab er zu bedenken, aber Zorro winkte ab.  
„Natürlich tust du“, erwiderte er und Sanji deutete auf seinen Schwanz. „Ich schon, aber er vielleicht nicht. Zumindest nicht in diesem Zustand.“ „Daran lässt sich was ändern“, grinste der Schwertkämpfer und ging vor ihm auf die Knie.  
Sanji hatte alle Mühe nicht laut zu werden, während der Spinatkopf sich an ihm zu schaffen machte.

Etwas später stolperte er mit noch viel wackligeren Beinen hinter ihm aus dem Zimmer und auf den Aufzugsschacht zu.  
Zuwider warf er Zorro einen letzten Blick zu, doch der zerzauste nur seine Haare. „Braves Mädchen“, meinte er und zwinkerte, bevor sich die Klappe schloss und er den Knopf betätigte, der Sanji wieder in die Küche befördern würde.  
Der Blonde trug einen von Namis Röcken, ein paar ihrer Haarspangen und eine Bluse und halterlose Strümpfe von Robin und starrte resigniert vor sich hin.  
Wie hatte Zorro es noch einmal geschafft, ihn da rein zu bekommen? Ach ja, sein Mund. Und dann war sein Finger..  
Erschrocken bemerkte Sanji, dass er schon wieder etwas hart wurde. Musste an Namis Unterwäsche liegen.

Oben in der Küche angekommen, klemmte kurz der Deckel des Aufzugs und er hörte wie sich die Tür öffnete und etwas rumpelte. Vorsichtshalber hielt er ganz still, bis er Zorros Stimme hörte, die seinen Namen rief.  
Dann stieß er die Tür auf und kletterte umständlich heraus. Er war völlig zerzaust und Zorro küsste ihn zärtlicher, als man von dem Kämpfer erwartet hatte.  
Andererseits war auch Sanji aufgewühlter, als man ihn je gesehen hatte.  
Dass sich hinter ihnen die Türe des Vorratsschrankes einen Spaltbreit öffnete und das Auge, das von dort herauslinste vor Schreck ganz groß wurde, bemerkte keiner von beiden.

Keuchend fiel Sanji zurück gegen den Tisch, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand und ließ zu, dass sich Zorros Hände unter seinen Rock schoben und an dem engen Höschen zogen, so dass es zwischen seine Pobacken rutschte und an all den empfindlichen Teilen, die er in dem Kleidungsstück untergebracht hatte, rieb.  
Dann faste die andere Hand an seinen Ständer, rieb den durchbrochenen Stoff darüber und der Blonde krallte seine Hände in Zorros Hemd, während er gegen ihn sackte.  
„Du Mistkerl“, hauchte er und zog ihn in einen harten Kuss rutschte mit Zorro zu Boden und schlang seine Beine um ihn.

Der Vorratsschrank keuchte und beide hielten inne und lauschten, doch Ruffy hatte die Tür gerade noch zu bekommen und saß jetzt seinerseits hochrot zwischen leeren Verpackungen und hielt sich sicherheitshalber den Mund zu.  
_»Kein Wunder, dass Sanji immer so begeistert ist, wenn er sie sieht! Er steht auf -- ihre Klamotten!!«_ , schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, während sich die beiden älteren draußen kurz unterhielten, ob da etwas gewesen war.  
Letztendlich kamen sie überein, dass wohl nur etwas verrutscht sein musste und Zorro hob Sanji auf den Tisch.  
Der Schwertkämpfer war inzwischen beinhart. Immerhin hatte er es Sanji vorhin schon einmal besorgt, ohne das der Koch sich revanchiert hätte.

Aber nun war er an der Reihe für Revanche und ließ seine Hüllen nach und nach fallen, während er Sanji küsste und dieser ihn immer wieder Schimpfwörter an den Kopf warf, was er sich einbildete, wer beschlossen hatte, dass er oben sein würde, obwohl er es selbst genauso wollte.  
Beinahe hätte Zorro den Schrank aufgerissen, in dem Ruffy saß. Aber einen sehr knappen Moment vorher hielt Sanji ihn davon ab.  
„Das Öl ist im Schrank daneben, du Hohlkopf“, keuchte er und der Grünhaarige ließ den Griff, den er hielt wieder los.  
Ruffy war inzwischen ganz anders geworden. Schwummerig und heiß, aber auch etwas verwirrt.  
Sanji und Zorro küssten sich? Wie war das denn auf einmal passiert, wo sie doch sonst immer nur stritten?  
Aber offenbar gefiel es den beiden. Ihren Körperreaktionen nach zu urteilen.

Zorro stand mit der Ölflasche schließlich vor Sanji, der seine Beine in die Luft hielt, doch der Ältere drehte ihn um, so dass er sich über die Tischplatte beugen musste.  
Dann hob er seinen Rock hoch und schob die Spitzenunterhose zur Seite und ließ Öl zwischen Sanjis Pobacken laufen, welches er sogleich mit zwei Fingern am Ort seines Begehrens einmassierte.  
Erst als der ganze Hintern des Kochs vom Öl glänzte und er drei Finger in ihm versenken konnte, ließ er ihr improvisiertes Gleitmittel auch über sein Glied laufen, bis es tropfte und setzte seinen Prügel dann am Loch des Blonden, der sich ihm aufreizend entgegenreckte, an.  
Sanji keuchte und biss in seine Hand, während der Schwertkämpfer langsam, aber doch unnachgiebig in ihn eindrang und ihn dabei durch den Slip, den er angelassen hatte, berührte.

Es war nicht einfach, aber nach ein paar langsamen Bewegungen schaffte er es locker zu lassen und ließ sich von Zorro nehmen.  
Ruffy indes starrte nur noch sprachlos aus dem Schrank, in dem er gefangen saß und unterdrückte seinen eigenen schnellen Atem, während er eine letzte Packung Chilli-Chips, die er übersehen hatte, aufgeregt in sich hineinstopfte.  
Erst als, sie fast leer war, bemerkte er, wie scharf der Inhalt gewesen waren und sprang brüllend aus dem Schrank.  
Zu seinem Glück kamen Zorro und Sanji praktisch zeitgleich zu einem ebenso lautstarken Höhepunkt und obwohl der Strohhut fast Feuer spuckte, schaffte er es, sich unbemerkt aus der Küche zu stehlen.

Nur der offenstehende, leergefressene Schrank zeugte von seinem Besuch und Sanji wurde hysterisch, als er sah, dass sie offenbar Publikum gehabt hatten.  
„DU BEKLOPPTER SÄBELRASSLER!!“, brüllte er Zorro an und machte ihn zur Schnecke, dass er das jetzt von seinen dummen Ideen hatte.  
„Sei bloß still und tu nicht so, als ob es dir nicht auch gefallen hätte, du Lachsröllchen“, gab dieser nur gelangweilt von Sanjis Ausbruch zurück, legte seinen Schwertgürtel wieder um und verschwand gähnend aus der Küche.  
„Ich brauch frischen Sake“, waren seine letzten Worte, bevor er verschwand und Sanji alleine grummelnd zurückließ.

Schnell machte der Koch die Küche sauber, bevor er Namis und Nicos Sachen wieder zurück an ihren Ort brachte. Nur die Unterhose behielt er beschämt, denn in der war so einiges gelandet, was die Navigatorin sicher nicht erfahren wollte.  
Im Zimmer, das er sich mit den anderen Jungs teilte, fand er schließlich auch seine Sachen wieder und machte sich sogleich daran, das Essen zu bereiten und zu servieren, als sei nichts ungewöhnliches vor sich gegangen.

 

♥OP♥

  
♥OP♥

 

„Robin, hast du zufällig eine meiner Unterhosen gesehen?“, fragte Nami. „Weiß und aus Spitze?“  
Die Archäologin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, tut mir Leid. Vielleicht hast du sie in der Wäsche?“, war ihre Antwort, doch Nami war sich sicher, sie erst in ihre Schublade gesteckt zu haben.  
„Nun, wo du es sagst, meine Strümpfe waren auch etwas unordentlich“, gab die schwarzhaarige schließlich zu bedenken und Nami bekam einen Gesichtsausdruck, der zu ihrem Verdacht passte:  
„Denkst du Sanji könnte das gewesen sein?“, fragte sie, doch Nico lächelte nur. „Wer weiß.“

Seufzend schlüpfte Nami in eine andere Unterhose und zog einen ihrer Röcke darüber, bevor sie hinausging, um die Strömung und den Wind zu überprüfen, die ihren Weg begleiteten.  
Ruffy, der oben neben Lysopp auf der Reling saß und mit ihm und Chopper angelte, fiel vor Schreck beinahe ins Wasser.  
**Dieser Rock!**

Auch Sanji, der einige Minuten später mit einem Cocktail angetanzt kam, blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er sie sah und brachte das Getränk dann lieber in die andere Richtung zu Zorro, damit sie nicht sah, wie rot er geworden war und zuletzt noch Verdacht schöpfte.  
Nur der Schwertkämpfer winkte ihr freundlich und fragte, ob Sanji ihr nicht auch einen bringen sollte.

 


	3. Einsamer Shinigami sucht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grelle ist am Valentinstag auf der Suche nach einem besonderen Menschen.  
> Bei zweien versucht sie es und es ist ein Reinfall.  
> Einen Volltreffer landet nur einer -- knallhart mit einem Gürtel.  
> Findet heraus wer!  
> T!Grelle/? ; Rating: Mature
> 
> Warnung:  
> Motorsägen, Leichen, Katzen, fremde Badezimmer, unerwartete Überraschungen.  
> Trauriges Ende. Oder auch nicht.

( ♥ Fandom : Black Butler ♥ )

_**Einsamer Shinigami sucht:** _

 

Mit einem breiten, spitzzähnigen Grinsen auf den Lippen trat Grelle aus der Badewanne.  
Dieser Tag würde besonders werden. Duftende Öle ließen ihre Haut geschmeidig werden und glänzen, auch an den Stellen, die nicht so sehr dafür sprachen, dass sie eine "Sie" war.  
Aufgeregt regten sich diese Teile, noch immer, selbst während sie in ihre Kleidung schlüpfte und ihren roten, von Madame Red "ererbten" Mantel überwarf.  
Dann sprang sie aus dem Fenster des Hauses, das ihrem letzten Auftrag gehört hatte.

Ein starrer, übergewichtiger Mann mit grauen Haaren und Schnautzer lag nackt, tot und seiner Seele beraubt hinter der Badewanne, aus der Grelle soeben gekommen war.  
"Auftrag erledigt", stand mit Lippenstift über seinen Bauch geschrieben.

♥BB♥

  
♥BB♥

Erschöpft trat Sebastian in sein Zimmer, nachdem er seinen Meister zu Bett gebracht und sich um die Angelegenheiten des morgigen Tages gekümmert hatte.  
Er wollte jetzt nur noch eines: Ab ins Bett.  
Und dort mit den Katzen kuscheln, die er in seinem Zimmer heimlich vor Ciel versteckt hielt, bis dieser wieder aufstehen musste.  
Mit breitem Lächeln und ebenso ausgebreiteten Armen wandte er sich seinem Bett zu, das schummrige Kerzenlicht, das im Raum herrschte völlig ignorierend, um seine Liebste zu umarmen.  
Doch die miaute beleidigt neben ihm auf dem Beistelltisch, anstatt ihn, wie sonst jede Nacht in seinem Bett zu erwarten und verwundert öffnete Sebastian die Augen.

Momente später riss er sie noch etliche Zentimeter weiter auf und wich entsetzt zurück.

Auf seinem Bett lag, von Kerzen umgeben Grell.  
An sich hätte das den Dämon nicht großartig verwundert. Der Shinigami tauchte schließlich öfter irgendwo auf, wo er nicht sollte.  
Aber dieses Mal -- !  
Mit Schlafzimmerblick in den Augen warf Grell ihm ein verführerisches Lächeln zu und streifte den roten Mantel, der knapp noch seinen Körper verhüllte noch ein bisschen weiter zurück, um darunter dunkelrote Spitzendessous zu enthüllen und seinen Schenkel, den ein gleichfarbiges Strapsband zierte.  
„Lass und spielen, Sebas-chan!“, forderte Grelle von ihm und ließ ihr leises, versautes Lachen ertönen.  
Geschockt packte Sebastian die schwarze Katze, die neben ihm saß und hielt sie sich vor die Augen, während er langsam rückwärts wieder hinausschlich.

Verärgert seufzte Grelle.  
Das war ganz und gar nicht so gelaufen, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte.  
Grimmig zog sie ihre Hosen wieder an und verließ das Gebäude - abermals -- durch das Fenster.  
Vor der Zimmertüre ließ sie damit einen verstörten Sebastian zurück, der sich ängstlich wimmernd an seine Katze klammerte und sich nicht mehr zurück in den Raum wagte.

♥BB♥

  
♥BB♥

Das erste was Grelle tat, war ein paar unbeteiligte Seelen aus Frust mit ihrer Kettensäge ins Jenseits zu befördern. Was zwar sicherlich Ärger mit der Verwaltung und William-chan geben würde, aber das war ihr im Moment auch egal.  
Erst als sie eine Frau kreischen hörte, die die Leichen entdeckt hatte, kehrte sie um, um auch sie als Zeugin zu reapen und die drei Toten aufzusammeln und zum einzigen Ort zu schleppen, der ihr dafür geeignet erschien:

♥BB♥

  
♥BB♥

„Undertaker!“, strahlte sie, wieder nur in Mantel und Dessous auf einem der Särge lungernd.  
„Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun. Hier wartet auch schon die Gegenleistung auf dich!“, erklärte sie zwinkernd dem schlaftrunkenen Shinigami, der durch ein Poltern geweckt in seinen Geschäftsraum gestürmt war und nun in geflickten Nachthemd vor ihr stand, in der einen Hand ein Kissen.  
Mit der anderen rieb er sich die Augen, bis er plötzlich erkannte, was vor ihm lag.  
Langsam schob er seinen langen Pony nach oben, bis seine gierig leuchtenden Augen sichtbar wurden.  
„Wen haben wir denn da?“, fragte er neckend und Grelle lachte.  
„Es ist zwar etwas spät, aber noch nicht Mitternacht, also denke ich -- ja, wir könnten durchaus sagen, der Laden ist noch für solche Tauschgeschäfte geöffnet, mein Lieber.“

Grelles Lächeln sank auf einer Hälfte, als sie hörte, dass Undertaker sie einmal wieder als Mann ansprach. Aber natürlich meinte der Shinigami es nicht böse, soviel war klar.  
Außerdem brauchte sie noch immer seine Hilfe. Also hob sie rasch einladend ihren Mantel an, um ihm das zu zeigen, auf was er gespannt war.

Nur wenige Sekunden und Undertaker hatte sich sein Nachthemd vom Leib gerissen und sie an sich gezogen, um sie stürmisch zu küssen.  
Grelle erwiderte den Kuss, presste sich gegen ihn und ließ kichernd zu, dass seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper glitt und ihren steifen Schwanz, der noch immer etwas vom Öl glänzte, massierte.

Gleichzeitig ertönte hinter ihr ein kratzendes Geräusch, aber auch wenn es spätnachts war, war sie inzwischen gewohnt, dass Undertaker es gern in Särgen tat und fürchtete sich nicht mehr.  
Wäre da nicht -- „LEICHE!“, kreischte Grelle im selben Moment, in dem sie nach hinten fiel, Undertakers Körper über ihr und die Brüste der Frau, die sie vorhin beseitigt hatte, die gegen ihren nackten Rücken drückten.  
„So ein kleiner Dreier wäre doch nicht übel, Grelle“, schlug Undertaker außer Atem aber dennoch als Scherz vor, doch Grelle war sich da nicht so sicher.

Zappelnd befreite sie sich, obwohl Undertaker sie zu beruhigen versuchte und versuchte ihr klar zu machen, dass das doch nur ein Scherz war und sie auch mit in sein Bett kommen könnte.  
Doch Grelle hatte die Nase voll für eine Nacht, zog sich an und packte die Leichen und stürmte aus dem Laden.

Undertaker blieb alleine und frustriert in seinem Laden zurück, sagte dann aber seinen toten Kunden „Gute Nacht“ und legte sich wieder schlafen.

♥BB♥

  
♥BB♥

Entnervt packte Grelle den letzten der drei Körper in einen Sack und versenkte ihn in der Themse.  
Dann stieß sie das Ruderboot ab und paddelte zurück ans Ufer.  
Noch fast zwei Stunden spazierte sie durch ein verlassenes London und sah und hörte in den Häusern um sich Pärchen, die sich einen schönen Abend machten.  
Inzwischen fühlte sie sich so einsam, dass ihr selbst die Mordlust vergangen war und resigniert starrte sie gen Himmel.  
Ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr des Big Ben, auf dem ein Zeiger fünf Minuten vor Zwölf stand.  
Wieder ein einsamer Valentinstag.

 


	4. Einsamer Shinigami findet

( ♥ Fandom : Black Butler ♥ )

_**Einsamer Shinigami findet:** _

♥BB♥

  
♥BB♥

Dann seufzte sie und machte, dass sie ausnahmsweise für eine Nacht zurück in die Welt der Shinigami kam, denn obwohl sie sich hauptsächlich in der Welt der Menschen herumtrieb, sehnte sie sich heute zumindest nach etwas Vertrautheit.

♥BB♥

  
♥BB♥

Zurück in ihrem Zimmer, in der Shinigami-Akademie, in dem ein einfaches, zur Türe gerichtetes Doppelbett stand und an das ein kleines Badezimmer anschloss, warf sich Grelle traurig auf ihr Bett im dämmrigen Licht des Zimmers.  
Leise schluchzte sie in ihr Kissen. Sie hätte es niemals zugegeben, aber die Tatsache, dass sie niemanden hatte, dass sie doch auch gerne solche Sachen, wie Händchen halten, Herztörtchen essen und Pralinen tauschen machen würde und es mit niemanden konnte, zerriss ihr fast das Herz.  
Von heißem Valentins-Sex ganz zu schweigen.

Immer noch schluchzend, den Rücken zur Türe, stemmte sie sich auf die Knie und schob rückwärts ihren Mantel nach unten, als diese mit einem Krachen aufflog.  
Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und im grellen Licht des Ganges konnte sie nur eine Silhouette dessen ausmachen, der soeben eingetreten war.

„William?“, hauchte sie überrascht und der hochgewachsene Mann trat näher.  
Mit einem Schnappen und einem klimpernden Geräusch löste er seinen Gürtel und zog ihn aus den Schlaufen seiner Hose.  
„Du warst ein böses Mädchen, Grelle“, raunte seine ernsthafte Stimme und Grelle erschauderte, während er die Tür schloss.

Er schloss seine Augen und ließ sie einen Moment lang verdutzt sein fein geschnittenes Gesicht betrachten, als er seine Brille abnahm und neben ihr auf den Nachttisch legte.  
Dann kniete er sich hinter die, den Gürtel zu einer Schlaufe geformt in der Hand und schob ihren Mantel, in dem sie noch bis zu den Ellbogen mit den Armen steckte, ein Stück weit nach oben, so dass ihr von roten Spitzen umrahmter Hintern sichtbar wurde.

„Drei unregistrierte Leichen und ein Auftrag, nackt, beschmiert neben seiner Badewanne, in der er eigentlich gefunden hätte werden sollen“, zählte er auf. „Ich fürchte, ich muss dich für deinen Ungehorsam bestrafen, Grelle.“  
Immer noch mit großen Augen starrte die Angesprochene ihn an, ehe ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.  
William beugte sich vor, strich mit der Hand, in der er auch seinen Gürtel hielt zwischen ihre Beine, über ihre schwellende Härte, die ihren Körper verriet und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

„Alles liebe zum Valentinstag, Grelle-chan“, hauchte er und Sekunden später gab Grelles Wecker ein leises Piepsen von sich, dass anzeigte, dass es Mitternacht war.  
15\. Februar.

William holte mit der Gürtelschlaufe aus und ein Klatschen und ein erregter Schrei läuteten den neuen Tag ein.

 


End file.
